Electronic equipment drawers are commonly utilized to house electrical components particularly high density printed circuit boards on which there are mounted electrical modules and components. Because of the high density, large multi-pin connectors must be utilized to interconnect the electronic components in the drawer and the surrounding cabinet. One common arrangement is to provide mating connectors on the back of both the drawer and the cabinet which mate together when the drawer is fully pushed in. However, in some applications it is necessary that the equipment remain connected whenever the drawer is extended from the cabinet for servicing. With such an arrangement, a considerable amount of slack must be provided in the cable in order that the equipment remains connected when the drawer is extended.
In many high density systems, it is desirable to use a plurality of ribbon cables to provide these interconnections. While such cables are very flexible for bends in one direction they are virtually inflexible for bends in the other direction. As a result they can become easily entangled with each other or with portions of the drawer as it is opened and closed. In addition these cables must be disposed so that the depth of space in the cabinet taken by them and their mating connectors, is minimized.